A cooking range includes an oven section indirectly heating foods by using a high temperature heat air in a space, and a cook-top section directly heating the foods, where the oven section and the cook-top section are combined in a single unit.
The cooking range may be categorized into three types based on the types of heat sources, that are an electric oven range adopting an electric heater as a heat source, a microwave oven equipped with a magnetron which heats the foods via penetration of microwaves generated from a super high frequency oscillator into the foods and a gas oven using flames from a gas fuel burner for heating the foods. Likewise, the cooking range may be categorized based on types of heat sources of the cook top section.
A conventional cooking ranges includes a cavity that is heated for cooking foods. The cavity is opened or closed by a door that is moveable to provide access to the cavity that is in turn horizontally defined with racks. The racks are moveable toward the door along a guide rail formed inside the cavity. The cook top section is defined with a controller for indicating a user menu and controlling an entire operation of the cooking range.
The oven section has multiple operation modes. For example, in a self cleaning mode, a locally-overheated hot spot is generated by a high heat transmitted to surrounding of the cavity because the self cleaning mode for removing odor or wastes from an inside of the cavity requires heating the inside of the cavity at a relatively high temperature, that mode may decrease the life of the range and cause safety hazards thereof.
There is another disadvantage in that a controller at the cook top section may be erroneously operated, and in case of a built-in type cooking range, there is a fear of damaging the kitchen furniture located around the cooking range.